Believing in Faith
by I.Want.It.All
Summary: Troy Bolton is a 30 year old lawyer. Sharpay Evans is a 16 year old who is raped. Troy is assigned to her case. After learning about her history, he feels that it his duty to protect her. Watch as the bond between the two grows into a family bond.
1. Chapter 1: Summary

I know starting another story when I have 3 other one's out is not smart, but I thought of this idea and just had to go with it! Lol

Summary: Meet Troy Bolton, a 30 year old well known lawyer living in Albuquerque. Now meet Sharpay Evans, a 16 year old teenager living on her own. When Sharpay is raped, it is up to Troy to defend her in court as she struggles to tell the truth of what happened. But when Sharpay struggles to keep her life from falling apart even more, Troy promises to protect her, and in Sharpay's eyes, like a family would do. Watch as the bond between a lawyer and a victim gets stronger.

I just want to let you know ahead of time that it is not a romance between the two. I don't want to give anything away so you'll just to read and see what happens.

So, will anyone read this?!


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks a bunch guys! I love the reviews!_

Troy Bolton walked into the Kellar Law firm, coffee in one hand and briefcase in the other. He passed the secretary's desk and threw her a charming smile. She rolled her eyes but laughed none of the less. "Morning Mr. Bolton. You have messages already." she handed him a piece of paper.

Troy set his coffee down and took them from her hand. "Good morning Shelly." he scanned over the messages and groaned. "Lizzie already called?" he asked annoyingly. He had just saw her ten minutes ago when he left his apartment. Lizzie was Troy's current girlfriend. She had shoulder length blonde hair and green eyes. Troy loved her at first, but now she was just annoying.

Shelly nodded, holding back a giggle. "Yup. She said it was urgent...again." Shelly laughed remembering last week when she couldn't work the dishwasher.

Troy sent her a glare a which Shelly laughed to. "I guess I better call her or else she won't stop calling." he said a final good bye and walked to his office. His assistant, Rachel, was already at her desk, typing away on her laptop. "Good morning Rach." he set his stuff down on the desk opposite hers. In the firm, the lawyer and their assistant share a room.

She looked up and smiled. "Good morning Mr. Bolton. How are you?"

He took his seat behind his desk and took a sip of his coffee. "Rach, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Troy?" he asked teasingly. "We've known each other for five years."

"I'm sorry. It just feels weird." she answered as she grabbed a file from her cabinet. "New case for you." she threw the file onto his desk, to lazy to walk it to him.

He quickly caught it so it wouldn't knock over his drink. "Close call." he opened it up and started reading the history. "Sharpay Evans, 16, living on her own. Was raped when walking home from work. Only went to the police when a witness saw what happened. Hasn't said anything." he looked up, confused. "What has this got to do with me? How can I help her if she doesn't talk?" he asked no one in particular.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of her iced tea. "Kellar thinks you can do it." she shrugged. "Plus you might get that promotion if you put the man away." she winked at Troy.

Troy rolled his eyes at her and turned on his own computer. "I hope. I really want it."

Just then, a tall guy, about 6'1 walked into the office, wearing a smile. "Morning Rachel," she smiled and went back to her work. "Ah, Mr Bolton. Did you get the new case?" Liam Kellar asked as he sat down on the chair in front of the desk.

Troy nodded and clutched the file, showing it to him. "Yup. Sounds interesting."

"So you'll do it?" the older man asked with hope.

"Of course. I'll get on it right away." Troy answered as he fixed his tie, trying to impress the boss.

"Great. She's down at the station now. I'll have someone send her here within the hour sound good?" Kellar asked, walking to the door.

"Sounds great. Thanks boss." Kellar left the room and Troy sighed. He had no idea how he was going to get thru to the girl.

"You'll do great Boss." Rachel said which made Troy smile. Every time she called his boss, it made him feel a bit better.

"Thanks. When she gets here you can take a break while I talk to her ok?"

"Sure. I have some copies to make now so I'll just leave. Good luck Troy." she gave him a smile and left the room.

Troy kept on reading about the file about Sharpay. She lived alone. A sixteen year old living alone? He asked himself. Walking home from work. Where is home? And work?

"Mr. Bolton?" an officer asked as he walked into the room. He looked up from the file and nodded.

"That's me. Can I help you?" he asked, standing up to shake the officer's hand.

"Miss. Evans is here now. Shall I send her in?" the officer asked, waiting by the open door.

Troy glanced at the clock and saw that an hour did pass. "Yes thank you." the officer left the room and returned a few seconds later with a shy looking blonde. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she's done. Her hair was a bit messy and her clothes were torn and dirty. Troy walked over to her and led her to the couch. "Thank you officer." the officer nodded and left his office. "Good morning Miss. Evans."

She looked up from her hands and sent him a small smile. "Morning." she mumbled, returning her gaze to her hands again.

He sat on the edge of his desk. "My name is Troy Bolton and I'll be your lawyer for your case." he started, seeing if she would react. She nodded her head. "What's your name?"

She looked up. "You already know."

"I know. I just want you to tell me."

She nodded again. "Ok. I'm Sharpay Evans."

"How old are you?" he asked, having a notepad in hand.

"16."

"Where do you live?"

She settled her eyes back on her hands. "Do you have to know?" she asked, ashamed of her home, eyes filling with tears.

Troy studied her face and noticed her eyes watering. He blinked back his own tears. "I'm sorry Miss. Evans but I need to know. You don't have to be ashamed or anything. I won't tell anyone."

"I live at the apartment complex on Morningside Ave."

Troy pictured the complex in his head and grimaced. That was in the bad part of town with the druggies. The complex was a wreck. Murders at night, and other crimes committed. "What's your apartment number?"

"5A."

"How do you pay for it?" Troy asked, sitting on the couch next to her. She turned to him and wiped her eyes.

"I work at the local movie theater. $7.50 an hour."

"That pays for it?" he asked incredulously. That was definitely not enough to keep an apartment.

"Not really but it's something." she started crying again. Troy grabbed the box of tissues from his desk and handed them to her. "Thanks." she grabbed a few and blew her nose.

"I think that this is enough for today. We'll talk some more tomorrow ok?" he asked softly. She nodded her head and stood up.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. It's what I'm here for. Are you walking back?" he asked, knowing the complex was a forty five minute walk.

"Yeah. What time tomorrow?"

"How's noon?" he asked, grabbing his coat and keys.

"Sure." she took a few extra tissues and walked to the door.

"Do you want a ride? I don't feel comfortable with you walking." he offered her a smile. She smiled back and nodded.

"I guess."

He walked over to her. "I promise I won't hurt you. I'm here to help."

"Thank you."

_So...how was it? Honestly..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Well…I'm sorry about the long wait. I've been having writers block plus I've been busy with school work as well. Thanks fore the awesome reviews!!! **

* * *

Sharpay was currently walking up to her apartment after Troy drove her back. She walked into the lobby and smiled at the Tony, the guy working at the front desk that day, and walked over to the elevator. She pushed the up button and waited patiently for it to come to her floor. She looked around the lobby and grimaced. It was disgusting. It was dirty and had holes in the wall. She turned around when the elevator beeped and the doors opened. She stepped inside and pushed the 5 button and the close doors one. She shuffled her feet and looked at her reflection in the shiny doors. She looked like a wreck. She had dirt smudged on her cheek and her clothes were dirty and torn. Her hair was messy and a bit greasy looking. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. A few minutes later the elevator beeped and the doors opened.

She stepped out of it and made her way down the hallway until she made it to her room. She pulled her key out of her pocket and slid it in the doorknob slowly. After opening the door, she heard someone call her name from behind her. She turned around and greeted Mattie, someone who lived across from her, with a smile. "Hey Mattie." She said and hugged him when he opened his arms to her.

Mattie was a 25 year old medical student attending U of A. He had short blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes. He was 6'1 and was living in the apartment simply because it was the cheapest one around that was close to his campus. Sharpay had looked up to him as a brother. He was her only friend and would help her out whenever she needed it. He offered to have her live with him to help her out but she denied him, saying she couldn't let him do that to her.

He pulled away from her and smiled. "How are you kiddo?" he asked, draping his arm around her shoulders. She smiled and leaned into his side.

"I've been better." She sighed. He looked down at her questioningly and she looked up at him and smiled slightly. "I'm sure you heard what happened?" she asked, and he simply nodded his head sadly.

"I didn't want to say anything." He pulled her in for a warm embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and silently cried into his chest. He rubbed her back and whispered comforting words to her. "It'll be ok Payday."

After a few minutes of crying, she pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Thanks Mattie." She sniffled and pulled out a tissue from her bag. She blew her nose and shoved the used tissue in her jeans pocket. "I think I'm going to go shower now. I have work in a few hours." She turned around to go into her room but was stopped.

Mattie grabbed her arm and turned her around. "You're still going to go to work after what happened?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I have to. I need to pay for this apartment somehow." She answered and pulled her arm out of his grasp. "I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked after opening her door and leaning against the doorframe.

He shook his head and she scrunched her eyebrows together questioningly. "I'm walking you to work tonight. There is no way in hell I'm going to let you do that alone." He responded and smiled at her before walking into his apartment and shutting the door before she had a chance to respond. She just smiled and walked into her own room, thinking how lucky she was to have him.

* * *

Sharpay was standing at the front counter at the movie theater. The movies were in progress so she had nothing to do. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a magazine and started flipping through the pages. She looked at the clock and noticed she only had 10 minutes left in her shift. She sighed in relief and started fixing things up around the counter. She made sure there was a batch of popcorn being made and everything was filled up. By this time, it was one in the morning and she was dead tired. All she wanted to do was roll into bed and sleep. She finished up everything she was supposed to do before clocking out, but not before picking up her paycheck. She put on her jacket and started walking back to her apartment a few blocks away. As she was walking, she opened up her pay and groaned when she realized it wouldn't be enough to pay the rent for that week which meant she had to ask Mattie for some money. She sighed loudly and put it in her bag and kept walking.

As she was walking, she didn't notice someone following her. The person crept up behind her and put their hand over her mouth and dragged her into the nearest alley. They pushed her up against the wall and punched her. "I heard you went to the police." The person hissed, giving her a punch to the stomach. She groaned in response and tried to fight back but he was too strong. The person punched her a few more times before kicking her down to the ground. "Keep your mouth shut or you'll be sorry for opening it." He spat, and literally spit on her. He turned away and quickly ran away from the alley.

Sharpay groaned and tried to sit up. She stood up after using the wall for support and took a few deep breaths. She was in a lot of pain and could barely walk. She saw a pay phone and slowly walked over to it. She pulled out fifty cents and put it in before dialing the number of her lawyer, Troy. He had given her his cell number just incase anything happened.

After talking, well trying to with all the crying that she was doing, she hung up the phone and leaned against the wall, waiting for him to come like he said he would. She pulled her legs up against her chest and leaned her head on her knees, silently crying. She just wanted to go home but she was scared to move from her spot. She screamed when someone had put their arm around her. She looked up and stopped screaming when she saw it was Troy. She leaned into him and cried into his shoulder while he held onto her and rubbed her back comfortingly. He looked down at her and noticed her bloody face and bruising arms.

He cringed and stood up, still holding on to her. He carefully walked her over to his car. He opened the door for her and gently sat her down before walking to his side of the car and getting in. He turned the car on but didn't drive. Instead, he turned the lights on and pulled out some tissues from his glove department. He watered some with some water from his water bottle and gently turned her head to look at him and wiped the blood off gently. She winced and turned her head away from him.

"Sharpay, it's ok, I won't hurt you." He soothed and she shook her head, still not looking at him.

"It hurts." She whispered before crying again. She carefully blew her nose on a tissue that he had offered her and slipped it into her bag. She turned to look at him and nodded her head.

He leaned back over and started wiping the blood off again. He held onto her chin gently and cleaned her up. He dried her face off with another tissue and threw them onto the dashboard. "What happened Sharpay?" he asked softly.

She turned away from him and leaned her head against the window. She started crying once against and took a deep breath. "Someone came up behind me and put their hand over my mouth and dragged me into the alley." She stopped and took another shaky breathe and grabbed a tissue from the box. She wiped her eyes and started again. "He pushed me against the wall and punched me. He told me that he heard I went to the police and threatened to hurt me again if I opened my mouth again." She choked up a sob and hid her face in her hands and cried. Troy put her arm around her and just held onto her while she took her time to catch her breathe and stopped crying again. "Can you take me home please?" she whispered and looked over at him.

He shook his head and she sighed. "You're not going back to your apartment tonight. I don't want anything to happen. Who knows if this guy knows where you live. You're going to stay at my house with me until we talk to the police tomorrow and find another place for you." He explained as he started riving to his house.

She looked up at him and shook her head violently. "No. I want to go back to my apartment. I don't want to move anywhere. I wan to stay where I am now." She started breathing heavily.

"You can't Sharpay. We can't take that risk. It's what's best for you." He said softly and turned a corner.

"Where are they going to put me?" she asked frantically. She leaned her head against the window again and started taking deep breathes to calm herself down.

"I don't know, but probably social services." He answered as he pulled into his driveway. He looked over at her after turning the car off and his seatbelt.

"Do I have to?" she asked quietly, twiddling her thumbs.

He nodded and rubbed her arm comfortingly. "Unfortunately yes. You're not a legal adult yet. I don't even know how you got the apartment you have now without any parent consent." He explained and she looked at him with wide eyes.

She adverted her attention to his house. It was pretty big for someone with only a girlfriend. It was a gorgeous blue and white two story house with two bushed in the front. "Your house is gorgeous." She said and looked at it with amazement. She turned to look at him and smiled.

He shrugged his shoulder as he got out of his car. He walked over to her side and opened the car door for her. "It's not much. Just something to call home." He smiled as she stepped out of the car and shut the car door. She followed him onto the porch and waited as he opened the door and let her in first. He turned the light on and was immediately met with a dog that had jumped on her.

"Whoa." She squealed and backed up slightly. She giggled and started petting the dogs' head as it ran around her in excitement. She kneeled down and started petting the dog again, laughing as it started licking her face.

"I'm sorry. I should've told you I had a dog." He said, embarrassed. "Max, no." he commanded but the dog didn't stop.

"Oh no, it's ok." Sharpay said as she hugged the dog. "It's totally fine. He's so cute." She cooed and eventually stood up. The dog stayed by her side and she giggled.

"I guess he likes you more than he likes me." Troy muttered jokingly and she laughed. "Anyways, I'll give you a tour of the house." They walked into each room and told her what they were. Finally, they reached her bedroom. "This is the guest room, which will be yours for tonight." he said as they stepped inside the room. It had a bed, desk, decent sized closet and two windows. "Is it ok?" he asked as he noticed she was looking around the room.

"It's perfect." She sighed, remembering what it was like to have a room that big. "It's the same size of my bedroom back at my parents' house." She said without thinking. Once she realized what she said she quickly covered her mouth.

"Why are you living on your own Sharpay?" he asked softly.

She shook head quickly. "I don't want to talk about that." She whispered and sat down on the bed.

He nodded his head. "I understand." He leaned against the doorframe. "You need clothes for the night." He said and left the room for a minute. He returned with a pair of sweatpants and a t- shirt. He handed them to her and she looked confused. "My niece stays with my sometimes and she leaves some clothes behind. She's seventeen now."

Sharpay nodded her head and gladly accepted the clothes. "I'll be in my room if you need anything ok?" he asked and she nodded her head.

"Yeah. Thanks." She said and shuffled her feet.

"Good night Sharpay."

"I guess. Good night Troy." She smiled and he left the room. She sighed and quickly changed into the clothes Troy had given to her. She put her other clothes to the side of the room and laid down on the bed. She looked over the room. It was perfect to her. It wasn't too elegant but nothing too simple like her apartment room. She got out of bed and walked over to Troy's room. She knocked on the door and opened when she heard him say 'come in.'

"Is everything ok?" he asked immediately and muted the TV that he was watching.

"Everything is great." She smiled and sat down on the end of the bed. "I just wanted to come and thank you. For everything that you're doing for me. Not just for letting my stay the night but for helping me with my case." She said nervously and looked down at her hands.

"Sharpay- It's my job. You don't have to thank me."

"Yes I do. I appreciate it. You're going to be a really good father when you're older." She smiled and noticed Max lying on the bed next to Troy. "Hey boy." She cooed and started petting his head like before. Max started wagging his tail and rolled onto his back. "You want me to rub your tummy?" she asked in a baby voice and giggled. She started rubbing his tummy.

"Thank you Sharpay." Troy finally said about the father thing.

Sharpay looked up form the dog and smiled genuinely. "You're welcome." She stood up after kissing the dogs head. "I better get to sleep. I have work at 10 tomorrow. Again thanks for letting me stay tonight." She said and walked over to the door. "Good night Troy." She was about to close the door when Max jumped off the bed and ran over to her. "Can he sleep with me tonight?" she asked Troy and both her and Max looked over at him.

Troy chuckled and nodded his head. "Sure. Just leave my door open a crack incase he changes his mind." She nodded her head and closed it a crack before going into her room with Max following. She laid down on the bed and let Max cuddle up next to her. She petted his head for a minute before turning the lights off.

* * *

**For me…that was a long chappy! Lol Again thanks a bunch for all the reviews! I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Also, Sharpay does not like Troy in that way and vice versa. She looks up to him and throughout the story you'll see a family bond between them! Nothing more! And also read the summary**!


End file.
